The present disclosure describes a method for embedding a discrete electronic device in a chip module and in particular a method for embedding a discrete electronic device laterally into a side wall of a discrete electronic device. The disclosure further describes a chip module with a discrete electronic device embedded therein.
In the field of microelectronics, one of the challenges of modern microelectronic system development is the requirement to reduce the dimensions of the systems in order to provide smaller systems and, at the same time, maintain or even improve the performance of the systems. In order to meet this challenge, there is a growing interest to use embedded electronic devices.
Discrete electronic devices such as decoupling capacitors are usually placed on top of a chip module such as single chip module (SCM) or multi chip module (MCM). This placement provides a low resistive contact to a voltage layer within the chip module as well as chip(s) mounted on top of the chip module. However, the available space for mounting discrete electronic devices on top of a chip module is limited due to the fact a significant part of the respective space is required for mounting the chip(s).